A need exists for a method of alerting a user when the user has entered the proximity of a location the user intends to visit. For example, a need exists for a method of selecting locations and time frames in which the user wishes to visit those locations. Previous GPS devices require a user to select a location and then the GPS system can provide directions and a travel time to the selected location from a current location. A need exists for a method allowing a user to select multiple locations, which alerts the user when they are near one of the locations.
A need exists for a method of providing a user with convenient reminders relating to visiting preselected locations, such as running errands when the user is near the preselected location. By providing a reminder when a user enters a certain distance from a preselected location, the methods provide an advantage in potentially saving users a great deal of time. An alert notifying the user they are in the proximity to the location required for the errand may save a complete trip later, or may save a less efficient trip.
A further need exist for a method of providing a user with notifications of sales and promotions at desired locations when the user passes near those locations during the sale or promotion periods.
A further need exists for a method that provides a user with real time updates and alternate routes in the event of hazards such as severe weather and other natural disasters.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.